free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S1E08 Revenge in the Medley!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} The episode begins from where the previous one left off, with Rin winning the race and telling Haruka that he'll never swim with him again. The next race starts. Goro finally finds the group watching races and apologizes for being late. Nagisa gets angry with him for showing up late, but Miho interferes thanking Goro for helping them the other day. Goro says once again that he thinks that he knows her from somewhere, but Miho denies and turns away from him. After Nagisa scolds Goro for trying to hit on Miho (which Goro immediately denies), Rei tells him that Haruka had already swam him freestyle heat. Goro feels disappointed that he didn't see the prelims, but being certain that Haruka passed them, he says that he can at least watch the final. Makoto then tells him that Haruka didn't pass to the final. The scene switches to Haruka taking a shower and questioning himself after a long time about his desire to win. He asks himself if he was or was not supposed become free after racing Rin. The scene then switches to Rin sitting in the hallway. Aiichiro runs towards him and congradulates him for beating Haruka. Rin smiles and wishes that Aiichiro 'go kick some butt, too'. Back to the competition, Seijuro races in his heat and sets a new tournament record. After Goro comments that that was impressive, Nagisa realizes that 'Mikoshiba' is actually Samezuka's captain and says that he thought that Seijuro was just an enthusiastic person, and that he didn't thought that he was actually a good swimmer. Rei points out that Haruka still didn't come back and that he'll go check on him. Makoto decides to go with Rei, and Nagisa follows them. Miho notices that Gou isn't very happy and tells her not to dwell on it, but Gou replies that that's not it and that she wanted to see her brother and Haruka swim together, not against each other. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei seem to run into Rin in the hallway. Nagisa asks him if he saw Haru anywhere, but Rin just smiles and asks them if losing to him was that big of a shock to Haruka, since he always said he did not care about winning or his timing. Rei says that it must be something else that is upsetting Haruka. Rin snaps at him asking him what else matters in swimming other than winning, but Makoto interferes and says that there actually is something more, that at least Haruka thought so and that that was probably the reason why he wanted to race with Rin. Rin tells him that nothing else other than beating Haruka matters to him and leaves. The group decides to go and prepare themselves for their own races. Back to the competition, Makoto prepares himself for his race. Goro asks Nagisa and Rei where Haruka is, but Rei tells him that they couldn't find him. Nagisa runs away telling them that he is going to find Haruka because he wants him to watch them swim. He finds Haruka sitting in the hallway wondering if things would be different if Rin won the race they had before he went abroad. He tells Haruka that Makoto's race is about to start and that he should go and watch him swim. Haruka then tells him that he'll pass, but Nagisa grabs his hand and runs with him to the pool. When they stop, Haruka sees Goro, Miho, Gou and Rei cheering for Makoto and Makoto swimming his last spurt. He stands there speechless as Makoto finishes the race being second. As he gets out of the water, he sees that Haruka was watching him swim and smiles warmly. Nagisa is up next for a race. When his race starts, Goro, Miho, Gou, Rei and Makoto cheer for him, like they did for Makoto as well, and Haruka still stands speechless as he watches Nagisa swim. Back in the bus Samezuka's swimmers came with, Rin sits on his seat and thinks about what Makoto told him about Haruka's reason to race him. Nagisa comes back to where others are with a defeated look on his face. He apologizes for not making it and Goro and Gou comfort him. Rei says that it's finally his turn and goes to prepare himself. The race starts and as soon as Rei jumps Goro points out that his form is perfect. Gou notices that Rei's goggles slided off and the group immediately gets worried over their friend. Goro realizes that there's nothing they can do except cheering for Rei and starts doing so. The race ends with Rei being the last one to reach the goal. As soon as the first day of the tournament ended, Miho and Goro left Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Gou alone. Gou then decides to tell the group that she signed all of them up for the medley relay on the second day of the tournament. The group protests a little for Gou not telling them about it sooner, but Rei immediately agrees on swimming in the relay, making Makoto and Nagisa agree as well. They go to Haruka's house with the goal to make him agree on swimming in the relay with them as well, but nobody's there. They break in the house and start searching for Haruka in the hope that he's somewhere in the house. After going in every room and not finding him there, they decide to call him, but he doesn't answer. After Rei, Nagisa and Gou leave him a voice message, they spot his phone in the house. Makoto then tells them that Haruka doesn't bring his phone with him often. After some time, Haruka finally come back home to find Makoto sleeping on the doorstep of his house, holding his phone. He takes it and listens to a voice message Nagisa, Rei and Gou left him a while ago. He looks at Makoto sleeping and remembers the words he said to him when he rescued him from the ocean and decides to wake Makoto up. Makoto wakes up finding Haruka in front of him asking him if they have a relay to swim the other day and blushes out of joy. Next morning, the phone's ringing wakes Nagisa up. Ha answers the call and finds out that Haruka will swim in the relay with the rest of them. Rei and Gou are also showed in their beds receiving the news and shouting out of joy. When the group got together (with Nagisa and Rei missing), Miho asks them if they're sure about the competition, because they didn't practice for the relay at all. Makoto tells her that he doesn't know how they'll do, but that he's sure that they'll give it their best shot. Just when Gou mentions that Nagisa and Rei are still missing, they appear running towards them, apologizing for being late. Nagisa reveals to them that they were at Iwatobi High's outdoor pool practising for the relay, and that there's no possibility of Rei completely failing. The group decides to give it their best shot and enters the venue. Aiichiro finds Rin sitting in one of the hallways and tells him to come quickly. Rin, looking a bit down, tells him to go away, claiming that it's not time Samezuka's relay yet. Aiichiro then tells him that he's not calling him for that and says that Haruka's team is about to start their own relay race. Rin runs towards the entrance to the pool and sees Iwatobi High's Swim Club preparing themselves for the relay. As he watches the team swim, he remembers Makoto's and Nagisa's strokes as they raced; stirring something inside of him. As it was Rei's time to swim, he calls his butterfly stroke pathetic, hinting a little bit of jealousy that Rei took his place in the team. As Haruka steps on a starting block, he notices Rin staring at him, immediately shocking him. He closes his eyes and puts his goggles on, saying to himself that he doesn't need an answer right now. Miho, Gou, Makoto, Nagisa and Rin look at him speechless as he jumps off the swim start. Category:Episode 08 Category:Plot